Started with a Love Potion
by Miraya Kia
Summary: An accident happens during Potions class, or maybe it's no accident at all. And years later they realize it all probably started with a stupid love potion. (I know I suck at summaries, so please just read the story) SSxSP slash, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Love Potion

Couldn't fall asleep and started thinking about stuff, this is what happened. Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah blah. Just my twisted obsessive imagination xD

* * *

Sirius Black loved Hogwarts, simply because he got to get away from his family and be with his best friends. But some of the classes were spoiling his happiness, like Potions where he and Remus were forced to sit in the third row while James and Peter sat in the back. Their separation was caused by an accident the four of them had caused during their very first class in the first year and so the professor decided being apart would help the boys to behave and his classroom to stay in a useable state. Still, it had been worth it. Besides now they were supposed to be mixing a love potion which girls were thrilled about and boys not so much. He let Remus do most of the work, occasionally pretending to help when the professor was passing by.

The class was supposed to be let out in a little over ten minutes and Sirius breathed out. Finally they'd get away from the stinking Dungeons and go for his favorite Transfiguration. A pat on his shoulder and James saying "Hey Sirius" made him look away from a spider web he's been examining for a while. His best friend stood above him with a wide grin and when he wanted to speak back, a potion was splashed into his open mouth. He quickly slapped the flask aside to shatter on the floor and stood up to glare into Potter's face. "What the _hell_, James?!" he shouted, now having everyone's attention. Sirius rubbed his forehead and stumbled from behind their desk, his head all dizzy as he swayed towards the professor's desk. He didn't get that far though and stopped by the first row.

Everyone was watching him carefully and some amusedly, except for Severus Snape in the first row who never paid much mind to what the rest of the class was doing and just worked on his potion. When complete silence fell on the classroom though, he put everything down and looked away from his bubbling cauldron. Black was looming over him with dazed eyes and a shiver ran down Severus' spine. He was grabbed by his shirt and pulled from his seat. Before a single squeak slipped his lips, they were claimed by the tall Gryffindor. His charcoal eyes widened and stared at Black's pretty face. Yes, pretty, Sirius' personality was awful but his looks were magnificent. This was very much like a dream come true for Severus.

Someone snickered in the classroom and that sound brought Snape back into reality where Sirius has drank a love potion and was acting upon it. This was too cruel a joke, even for his hated Gryffindor foes. He pushed the other boy away, Sirius stumbled across the alley and landed on his backside by the desks on the other side of it. His eyes were still a little out of place when he looked at the Slytherin boy. Severus turned around briskly, gathered his bag and potions textbook and stalked out of the Dungeons, followed by rising laughter. He kept his head down to cover his tear-filled eyes with his greasy black hair all the way to his bedroom in the Slytherin dormitory. There he broke down and cried. He knew very well what Black and his friends, what probably everyone at Hogwarts, thought of him but because he didn't show his feelings didn't mean he didn't have any. And what the other boy had done hurt way more than being physically bullied.

What he didn't know was that James Potter, much like his son years later, was a failure at brewing potions. The love potion never worked.


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place

So at first I thought this was going to be a one-shot, but my imagination had different plans... This and any other following chapters are taking part some 20 years after the first one - which means in the 'regular' Harry Potter time.  
The characters are OC because I can't make them behave like J. does, mainly because she'd never pair up these two amazing men. What a shame... And I also came up with some events so the story would actually go somewhere.  
**Disclaimer:** Saddly, I own nothing.

_"That's enough, on with the story!" _(I know you're thinking that xD)

* * *

Sirius snuck into the Dungeons and looked around the Potions classroom carefully. Snape wasn't there either. Dumbledore said to look for him and bring him to the Headmaster's office but he was failing so far. The Potions Master wasn't in the library, his bedroom or his classroom. So where the hell was he? With a sigh, he approached the office and was about to call the professor's name but stopped abruptly. Snape was sitting in an armchair, obviously asleep with a thick book in his lap. Sirius smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Snape wasn't the reserved Slytherin anymore, he was gloomy and quite scary in fact, but that didn't change much in the animagus' eyes. He still liked what he saw, just like when they were still students at Hogwarts. And the pale-skinned man could have hexed him into another week back then just like he could now. With a smile, he approached the sleeping professor and leaned over to gently brush his lips against the thin pale ones. In a millisecond he had a wand pressed to his heart and was guided away from Snape who glared at him with his charcoal eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Black?!" he snarled.

Sirius looked at the tip of the wand that was digging into his chest and smiled nervously at the scowl the other man was giving him. "Relax, Snape, it was just a kiss," he said way more cockily than he wanted and already regretted it.

"It was _just_ a _kiss_?" Severus hissed and stood up, making the animagus retreat towards the door. His eyes were still burning holes into the other's face. "Do I have to tell you what's wrong with that sentence? Get out."

Black was halfway in the classroom already when he remembered the reason for him to even be in the Dungeons. "Albus wants us at his office," he informed and quickly left. Snape followed briskly after, wand still tightly clutched in hand. He was met with the whole Order of the Phoenix around a large table conveniently moved into the Headmaster's office, a situation he didn't understand in the least. The Order's meetings were held exclusively at Black's house at Grimmauld Place. Still he seated in his usual chair and waited for explanation, just like the rest of the wizards in room.

Seeing that everyone was present, Albus Dumbledore arose from his chair in the head of the table and all eyes set on him. "Thank you for coming, my friends, because I have some very bad news for us all," he spoke and the members of the Order exchanged worried looks. The Hogwarts' Headmaster looked over his half-moon glasses at the Azkaban refugee who paled immediately. "Especially for you, Sirius. I'm afraid our meetings at Grimmauld Place will not be possible anymore because Grimmauld Place is no more."

The wizards started talking one over another, asking various questions, and Sirius just sat in his place with shock. Dumbledore had to raise his voice to silence them which worked better than any spell would. "It has been burnt down, by Death Eaters, two days ago," he answered some of the questions. "Sirius was running some… errands for me so he, thankfully, wasn't present. I still don't know how they located it."

He didn't have to say any more, almost all the eyes locked at Severus Snape who glared at them all. "Of course it's my fault," he hissed and folded arms on his chest tightly. "Because _I_ have the Dark Mark. Because _I_ am the traitor." Albus waved his hand soothingly, assuring him that no one in the room blames him. Snape frowned in response. "Not out loud."

After a moment of silence had passed, the Order's members looking away from the double agent with ashamed faces, the Headmaster spoke up once more. "For the time being, I suggest Sirius could stay at Hogwarts and later at your house, Severus." For that he got a deadly glare from the Potions Master and a gape from the animagus. He offered them both a smile. "It's big and empty and I think you would be happy for some company. I had convinced the Ministry of Magic for a new trial by the end of June. Hopefully, you will be a free man very soon, Sirius."


End file.
